1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to strap buckles.
2. Prior Art
A typical buckle for a flat strap is comprised of a male member and a female member attached to separate segments of a strap. The male and female members are arranged to be connected together for connecting the strap. The male member includes prongs for mating with a slot in the female member. One or both members may include a slide buckle for adjusting the length of the strap segment, which is bound inside the slide buckle by being positioned along a tightly curved path through the buckle. The tightness of the bind prevents the strap from sliding, but makes adjusting the length of the strap difficult.
A typical buckle for a round cord is comprised of a hollow cylinder with a button movably positioned inside. The button is biased outwardly by an internal spring. A hole in the button is misaligned with holes in the cylinder when the button is released, so that a cord positioned through the holes is bound by the buckle. The cord is freed for sliding through the cylinder when the button is depressed to align the holes. The push button on the round cord buckle makes adjusting the length of the cord very easy, but such a buckle cannot connect separate segments of a cord together.